x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flukeman
Speculation? Doesn't "peculiar, unfavorable taste in their mouth that would be difficult to remove" seem speculative? I would imagine that anyone who swallowed some raw sewage would have that problem. : 02:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That section of text may seem speculative. However, it's not; "The Host" firmly establishes that one of the remaining symptoms of a bite from the Flukeman is a peculiar, unfavorable taste (in the victim's mouth) that is difficult to remove. --Sir Gumboots 10:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I just watched the episode the other day (hence me looking at the entry) and I've reviewed a transcript of the episode here, and I still don't see evidence that the lingering taste is a symptom of the bite, rather than the sewage. I think the only person we see infected and complaining about the taste is the sanitation worker, the others were already dead. As I say, if you were to swallow sewage, you'd be complaining about getting rid of the taste, regardless of the Flukeman's bite. I believe it is speculation. ::: 17:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I've reviewed the episode and have reminded myself of the evidence. I still believe there is ample proof to say that the lingering taste is due to the Flukeman's bite. The medical professional, Doctor Zenzola, gives the wounded sanitation worker a piece of gum, telling him the taste "will go away" if he uses the gum. We can presume that the medical professional assumes that the taste was caused by the mouthful of sewage that the sewage worker swallowed, much as you have assumed the same. However, the gum is not enough to make the taste go away; we see this in the shower scene, when the victim uses virtually an entire tube of toothpaste to brush his teeth. As it is therefore more of a lingering taste than would be expected from sewage water, we logically know that it must be due to an additional factor. The only other factor that is established is the Flukeman's bite, which we can therefore deduce as being the cause. --Sir Gumboots 00:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, at least we respectfully disagree, unlike some online "discussions". Personally, I don't agree with you - should we maybe have a third person have a look? :::: 16:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would probably be a good idea, although neutrality would obviously be a key issue. I'd also be interested in finding out your criticisms of my above argument, as I'm actually open to coming around to your point of view, if there's enough evidence to support it. As it is, I reckon I've built a pretty water-tight argument, so I'd be curious to find out your objections to the above post. I also hope you could be similarly open to accepting my point of view, as I am to yours. :) Sir Gumboots 02:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Mainly, I really don't like conflict and these kinds of innocuous online discussions can take on exaggerated dimensions. But, I'll play along. Basically, my position is that the taste being a byproduct of the Flukeman's bite is speculation. I think that someone swallowing raw sewage would keep tasting it for a while, and the doctor's assurance that it'll go away is less a medical position and more a casual reassurance to go with the gum. Now, here's my speculation - the taste of sewage lingers, or the person could imagine the taste is still there even after it should be gone. It explains the lingering without introducing the bite - Occam's Razor. But mine could be considered speculation too. I think the bite is speculation. If the doctor had said the taste was from the bite, we could cite that, but she doesn't. :::Even your own choice of words has to assume: "We can presume that", "As it is therefore more of a lingering taste than would be expected from sewage water, we logically know that it must be due to an additional factor." - these are drawing conclusions, ergo speculation. ::: 03:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for that; I took your very valid point on-board! :) I've left the cause of the taste as an unknown, which is true to the episode. --Sir Gumboots 18:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::And nobody got hurt! :::: 03:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC)